LOVE IS THE LIGHT SCARING DARKNESS AWAY
by Dark Angeel
Summary: Deux siècles se sont écoulés après qu'Esther ait pu bridé le côté loup-garou de Niklaus. Ce dernier, accompagné de Kol, veut déchiffrer l'incantation que sa mère a utilisé grâce à des sorcières et savoir quel élément manque pour inverser le sort mais au court de sa quête, il rencontra une personne qui donnera sans doute un autre goût à son immortalité...
1. - Résumé

■ **LOVE IS** **THE LIGHT** **SCARING DARKNESS** **AWAY** [**SEASON ONE**–**CHAPTER 1**]

■ **C**O**U**P**L**E ■ **KLAUS & CAROLINE [DEUX SIECLES APRES LA TRANSFORMATION DES ORIGINELS].**

**L**e Klaroline de cette fic' n'arrivera pas du tout de la même façon que dans la série, je tâcherai d'éviter de dénaturaliser le caractère de Klaus et celui de Caroline. D'ailleurs, à propos de cette dernière : je compte lui fournir une personnalité un peu plus forte, sensible et un peu maladroite aussi mais elle ne sera pas cette hystérique à la recherche de l'amour à tout va, bien au contraire, ça fait longtemps qu'elle ne croit plus aux contes de fées…

■ **RESUME **■**A**près qu'Esther ait pu brider la partie loup-garou de son fils : Niklaus, ce dernier, n'étant pas d'accord opta pour l'option de briser cette malédiction en essayant de déchiffrer l'incantation à l'aide des sorcières qu'il avait trouvé. Malgré leur obstination et leur perspicacité à vouloir la comprendre, ce ne fut pas une mince affaire puisque, deux siècles après, un élément sacrément important à sa transformation manque.

En quête de sorcières assez expérimentées en ce domaine, Niklaus ainsi que Kol parcourent un continent qu'on appellerait un jour l'Amérique dans l'espoir de voir Niklaus hybride, accompagné de toute une armée de fidèles serviteurs, mais ce que l'Originel ne sait pas, c'est qu'en s'approchant trop de l'endroit où tout a commencé, un tout nouveau commencement l'enveloppera et l'éloignera peu à peu de son véritable but et le plus déconcertant, c'est qu'en fin de compte, il le savait depuis sa rencontre…

■ **P**E**R**S**O**NN**A**G**E**S _récurrents_ ■ : **KLAUS** – **CAROLINE **– **KOL MIKAELSON.**

**L**'histoire commence deux siècles après la transformation des Originels en créatures assoiffées de sang, et deux siècles également après qu'Esther ait pu sceller le sort qui a bridé le côté loup-garou de Niklaus à l'aide d'Ayana, une vieille amie d'Esther. En clair, les faits surviennent en 1206, et à cette époque, Caroline a vingt et un ans et est parfaitement humaine.

■ **D**I**S**C**L**A**I**M**E**R ■ Les personnages de_The Vampire Diaries _ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont l'unique propriété de Julie Plec et de Kevin Williamson, je n'écris que pour mon plaisir et celui de mes lecteurs. En revanche, touts ceux que j'ai inventés ou créés m'appartiennent de tout droit.


	2. - They Are Back

■ **LOVE IS** **THE LIGHT** **SCARING DARKNESS** **AWAY** [**SEASON ONE**–**CHAPTER 1**]

■ **C**O**U**P**L**E ■ **KLAUS & CAROLINE [DEUX SIECLES APRES LA TRANSFORMATION DES ORIGINELS].**

**L**e Klaroline de cette fic' n'arrivera pas du tout de la même façon que dans la série, je tâcherai d'éviter de dénaturaliser le caractère de Klaus et celui de Caroline. D'ailleurs, à propos de cette dernière : je compte lui fournir une personnalité un peu plus forte, sensible et un peu maladroite aussi mais elle ne sera pas cette hystérique à la recherche de l'amour à tout va, bien au contraire, ça fait longtemps qu'elle ne croit plus aux contes de fées…

■ **RESUME **■**A**près qu'Esther ait pu brider la partie loup-garou de son fils : Niklaus, ce dernier, n'étant pas d'accord opta pour l'option de briser cette malédiction en essayant de déchiffrer l'incantation à l'aide des sorcières qu'il avait trouvé. Malgré leur obstination et leur perspicacité à vouloir la comprendre, ce ne fut pas une mince affaire puisque, deux siècles après, un élément sacrément important à sa transformation manque.

En quête de sorcières assez expérimentées en ce domaine, Niklaus ainsi que Kol parcourent un continent qu'on appellerait un jour l'Amérique dans l'espoir de voir Niklaus hybride, accompagné de toute une armée de fidèles serviteurs, mais ce que l'Originel ne sait pas, c'est qu'en s'approchant trop de l'endroit où tout a commencé, un tout nouveau commencement l'enveloppera et l'éloignera peu à peu de son véritable but et le plus déconcertant, c'est qu'en fin de compte, il le savait depuis sa rencontre…

■ **P**E**R**S**O**NN**A**G**E**S _récurrents_ ■ : **KLAUS** – **CAROLINE **– **KOL MIKAELSON.**

**L**'histoire commence deux siècles après la transformation des Originels en créatures assoiffées de sang, et deux siècles également après qu'Esther ait pu sceller le sort qui a bridé le côté loup-garou de Niklaus à l'aide d'Ayana, une vieille amie d'Esther. En clair, les faits surviennent en 1206, et à cette époque, Caroline a vingt et un ans et est parfaitement humaine.

■ **D**I**S**C**L**A**I**M**E**R ■ Les personnages de_The Vampire Diaries _ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont l'unique propriété de Julie Plec et de Kevin Williamson, je n'écris que pour mon plaisir et celui de mes lecteurs. En revanche, touts ceux que j'ai inventés ou créés m'appartiennent de tout droit.

* * *

■**CHAPTER 1** ■ **THEY ARE BACK**...

Le soleil avait formé un cercle lunaire depuis un bon moment déjà, assez pour que Niklaus accompagné de Kol puissent arriver à leur nouvelle destination. Depuis que Mikael leur avait déclaré la chasse, ils ne cessaient de parcourir le monde, à la recherche d'un endroit sûr et capable de les maintenir en sécurité pendant un moment, sans pour autant se terrer dans un trou paumé isolé du reste du monde. Ils s'étaient une fois arrêtés en Florence, la visitant de font en large, se mélangeant au reste de sa population incroyablement développée, ils avaient et pourtant étés repérés par le Conseil de cette maudite ville, ce qui n'échappa pas aux oreilles attentives de leur père. Peu après, ils firent une petite escapade aux alentours de l'Allemagne, à Berlin plus précisément. Cette ville qui fut bientôt capitale avait tout de suite attirée Rebekah qui ne voulut la quitter sous aucun prétexte, estimant que mieux valait y rester pendant quoi, un siècle ou deux, mais remarquant qu'elle attirait bien trop l'attention sur elle, que les hommes qu'elle fréquentait que les frères soupçonnaient d'êtres membres du Conseil ou simples complices de Mikael, Niklaus avait fini par lui planter une dague dans le cœur puis la mettre dans un cercueil, il refusait de se faire avoir deux fois par les jérémiades d'un de sa famille, Finn suffisait largement.

Et à présent, ils étaient revenus à leur point de départ, là où tout avait commencé, là où leur vie en tant qu'êtres humains tout-à-fait normaux avait basculée, laissant place à un quotidien dont le programme indiquait sang, violence, trahison et mensonges, là où le plus habile, le plus fort, le plus intelligent aussi, pouvait survivre et mettre à néant l'adversaire, prouver qu'il était le mâle dominant, l'espèce honorée, respectée et servie. Et cette personne-là se tenait juste là, au seuil de la porte de ce bar dont l'intérieur pestait l'alcool et la transpiration à plein nez, cette personne-là affichant un sourire carnassier, comme un prédateur prêt à bondir sur sa proie et lui déchiqueter la gorge sans une seule once de remords. Et c'était ce qu'il était. Un prédateur.

**- Nous n'allons tout de même pas vivre ici, grogna Kol en roulant les yeux de dégoût.**

Niklaus ne répliqua pas, il se contenta de pousser la porte qui grinça contre le parquet. Lentement, il pénétra dans l'immense pièce d'où s'émanait une odeur épouvantable, à peine respirable. Il vit quelques hommes, complètement ivres, rire, plaisanter, tournoyer leurs verres dans la paume de leur main, se plaignant de leurs femmes qui les faisait constamment tourner en bourriques lorsque ça les chantaient. Ils semblaient prendre un si bon temps, là, tous réunis autour de quelques bouteilles de Whisky, là, entre compères, ce serait tellement béotien de créer la panique au sein de cet endroit, tellement barbare de se nourrir de ce pauvre trentenaire qui venait de se marier, ou de cet homme à la longue barbe et le priver des derniers moments de sa vie étant donné qu'il était atteint d'une maladie chronique, ou de ce blond aux airs innocents qui ne devait pas dépasser les vingtaines et l'arracher à son savoir. C'était grossier de sa part de les laisser en vie. Il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Ça les rendraient bien trop heureux, bien trop chanceux de son point de vue. Ils ne le méritaient pas. Nulle personne ne le méritait.

Il jeta un regard circulaire dans la salle, ses sens partagés entre écouter les discussions futiles de ces vieillards assis près de la fenêtre ou écouter son frère se plaindre de ce lieu où il l'avait emmené et où il l'avait damné pour deux jours de voyage. Il prit enfin une sage décision : celle d'abandonner ses dons surnaturels un bref moment pour se concentrer sur le liquide ambré au fond de son verre. Il le ramena à ses lèvres, les trempant de cette boisson amère puis reporta plus d'attention à son cadet.

- **Tu disais ? S'exclama-t-il en reposant le verre sur la table dans un bruit sourd.**

**- Que je serai capable d'avoir n'importe quelle femme dans ce bar, répéta Kol dans un sourire ténébreux.**

**- J'aimerai bien voir une femme dans un endroit pareil, marmonna Niklaus dans un rire presque étouffé sous le Whisky qu'il buvait.**

Alors qu'il relevait lentement la tête vers son plus jeune frère, Niklaus remarqua le sourire narquois qu'étirait les lèvres de Kol, il tourna la tête vers l'endroit qu'indiquaient ses yeux enjôleurs et vit, abaissée à même le sol, une jeune blonde lâcher toutes sortes de jurons qu'il ne cru jamais entendre venant de la bouche d'une demoiselle.

- **Mais qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait nom de Dieu ! S'écria un vieil homme en sortant, furibond, d'une pièce fermée quelques minutes plus tôt.**

**- Je…Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, balbutia la concernée, ses joues empourprées d'un rouge soutenu.**

Tandis qu'elle pressait la serviette contre le sol mouillé de tâches qui ne voulaient pas disparaitre d'aussitôt, elle vit des chaussures noires s'avancer pour se poster à quelques centimètres de l'homme qui l'agressait verbalement. Comme terrifiée par une idée saugrenue, elle releva le menton, affichant une belle grimace qui fit bien rire Niklaus.

Kol se tenait là, dominant de toute sa hauteur l'autre monstre à muscles qui terrorisait la fillette. C'était assez charmant tout de même, il allait sauver la jeune princesse des griffes du monstre sanguinaire et comme récompense, elle allait lui offrir un baiser qui témoignerait de son affection. Mais la légère différence se trouvait être là : c'était bien lui le monstre sanguinaire et elle se trouvait être la malheureuse victime qu'il allait charmer puis se débarrasser.

- **Ne lui parlez pas sur ce ton, ordonna-t-il en grinçant faussement des dents.**

**- Et vous êtes qui au juste pour m'interdire quoique ce soit ? Grommela le vieillard.**

**- Celui qui ne permet pas à un vieux pantouflard de manquer de respect à une jeune demoiselle, répondit nonchalamment l'Originel.**

**- Et moi celui qui dirige ce bar si je ne m'abuse, lança ledit pantouflard, les narines frémissantes.**

Si Niklaus s'était amusé à boire le whisky qui stagnait au fond de son verre, il se serait probablement étouffé à la vue de cette situation assez embarrassante et humiliante. Un rire à peine audible parvint aux oreilles de Kol qui haussa simplement des épaules alors que le propriétaire en question avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Il s'abaissa de façon à mieux percevoir la jeune blonde abaissée sur les genoux. Celle-ci, alors qu'elle frottait avec plus d'ardeur le pauvre torchon en signe de trouble finit par lever ses yeux verts/gris vers ceux noisette de Kol qui arborait un de ses sourires séducteurs.

**- Laissez-moi deviner, vous êtes nouveau dans les environs et vous ne pouvez pas détacher votre regard de moi, récita-t-elle comme si le fait qu'elle se complimentait là, devant lui, était une évidence.**

Pris au dépourvu, une seconde fois en quelques minutes, Kol se racla brusquement la gorge. Oui, c'était ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire pour l'amadouer, la charmer, la mettre dans son lit puis la jeter à la tête de la masse de femmes qu'il avait dévoré depuis deux siècles.

**- Non...? Hasarda-t-il en haussant un sourcil afin de voir l'expression sur son visage.**

La jeune fille sourit tendrement et un rire cristallin retentit dans la pièce, elle se leva, lui arrivant aux épaules, l'examina d'un œil comme expert avant de reporter ses mains vers le bar, le tâtonnant à la recherche de quelques chose qui était apparemment tombée. Kol s'abaissa et prit un anneau qui était dissimulé sous une certaine table, l'offrit à la jeune blonde qui le mit aussitôt au doigt, soufflant dessus comme pour enlever une poussière inexistante. L'originel comprit aussitôt le sens exact : elle était donc mariée, ce serait nettement plus plaisant de détruire sa vie de la sorte.

**- En faîte, j'étais venu vous aider, dit-il d'une voix suave.**

**- Permettez-moi de vous dire que les gens d'ici sont de bien meilleurs charmeurs que vous, le taquina-t-elle dans un sourire égayé.**

**- Je vous ai charmé ? L'interrogea-t-il en la suivant dans les pièces qu'elle pénétrait.**

Elle roula les yeux alors qu'elle jetait rapidement quelques bouts de verres. Kol, le regard perdu sur son cou, s'avança d'une démarche féline et pencha délicatement la tête afin de voir son profil parfaitement bien structuré, et alors qu'il entrouvrait les lèvres avec l'intention de mener au large d'une discussion furtive, la porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas, dévoilant l'homme de tout à l'heure, comme astreignant. Il se contenta de fusiller du regard Kol qui s'innocenta en levant les yeux au ciel.

**- Caroline, je ne te permets pas de courtiser pendant tes heures de travaille, marmonna-t-il, mécontent à l'idée que cet homme soit on ne peu plus apprécié par la jeune fille.**

**- Je ne courtise personne, répondit-elle d'un ton le plus froid et le plus sec qu'elle pouvait lui fournir.**

**- Alors dépêche-toi, les clients attendent, reprit-il sur le même timbre de voix grave et rauque.**

La blonde hocha de la tête en signe positif avant de simplement adresser un sourire espiègle au jeune vampire qui la suivait du regard. Habile, légère, fragile et forte au même temps, elle porta trois assiettes à une certaine table. S'arrêtant à son chevet, elle déposa la toute première, ne manquant pas de humer l'odeur d'alcool qui émanait de leur mauvaise haleine. Elle se mordilla promptement la lèvre inférieure et posa agressivement la bouteille de Whisky mais lorsqu'elle s'apprêtait à tourner les talons et passer à la seconde table, une légère tape aux fesses la fit tressaillir. Elle se tourna, raide comme un piquet, fusillant du regard le jeune homme qui souriait ironiquement.

**- Voulez-vous me servir un verre ? Lui demanda-t-il, narquoisement en partageant un rire moqueur avec ses compagnons.**

**- Bien sûr, approuva-t-elle en souriant hypocritement, empoignant la bouteille.**

Kol, qui venait justement de sortir, grimaça, étant pleinement conscient qu'elle n'allait sans doute pas le servir de la même manière qu'il l'espérait. Niklaus, quant à lui, amusé par le spectacle généreux qu'on lui proposait en ce début d'après-midi sourit avant de reprendre une gorgée de sa boisson, toujours en quête d'autres gouttelettes pour éviter de se nourrir de tout ce bar puant.

Ladite Caroline prit la bouteille en question et ôta le bouchon pour le jeter rageusement sur le sol avant de verser le liquide sur le verre, le faisait déborder légèrement des côtés alors que quelques gouttes s'éparpillaient sur le pantalon du jeune homme. Celui-ci lâcha un juron, sous le regard appréciateur et fier qu'elle arborait dès-lors.

**- Satisfait ? Lança-t-elle tandis que son sourire dévoilait ses dents blanches.**

Niklaus, toujours évaluateur face au cran et à la fougue dont se conduisait cette étrangère au charme presque irrésistible fit tournoyer son verre dans la paume de sa main, jetant quelques brefs regards à son plus jeune frère qui dissimulait son rire derrière une fausse toux. Le propriétaire, c'est-à-dire le maître des lieux arriva, furieux, vers elle. Après avoir crié, hurlé, fait fuir de nombreux clients témoignant de sa colère, il prononça les mots qui firent retirer à la jeune femme son tablier, rageusement, et le laisser tomber sur le sol.

**- Faites-en ce que vous voulez de votre fichu tablier ! S'écria-t-elle en claquant la porte derrière elle sous les yeux terrifiés du reste des clients, horrifiés et bien décidés à ne plus remettre les pieds ici.**

Seul le bruit du claquement de bois contre le vide avait tiré les deux Originels de leur rêverie. Espiègle, pétillante, pleine de vitalité et la bouffée d'air frais qu'elle provoquait chez l'aîné faisait presque rire Kol qui venait d'arriver auprès de lui, un sourire sarcastique pendu aux lèvres, il ne pouvait plus aisément contenir son hilarité.

**- N'y penses même pas, fit-il dans un rire qu'il ne contenu pas comme s'il lisait les pensées de son frère. Elle est bien trop irritée pour le moment.**

**- Tu me surestime beaucoup trop, petit frère, répliqua le blond en se levant, bien décidé à relever le défi que son cadet lui offrait.**

**- Elle ne s'intéressera pas à toi, l'en dissuada-t-il alors que son aîné quittait déjà l'immense salle.**

**- Nous verrons, lâcha ce dernier avant de refermer la porte derrière lui dans un bruit sourd.**


	3. - Call Me Klaus, Sweetheart

Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier touts ceux ou celles qui m'ont lu et qui ont aimé, c'est très gentil de votre part.

Et concernant le Kennett, vous verrez...Vous pourrez même êtres surpris...

■ **CHAPTER 2** ■ **CALL ME KLAUS, **_**SWEETHEART...**_

Une colère insondable, indéchiffrable menue d'un mal de tête atroce s'était immiscée dans le corps de Caroline qui sortit fanatique de l'endroit où elle travaillait encore deux minutes plus tôt. Comment son oncle avait-il pu une seule seconde la renvoyer de l'unique boulot qu'elle avait trouvé ? Et par la même occasion, de l'endroit où elle résidait ? Si elle était la seule à habiter dans la salle derrière le bar, elle se serait simplement fâchée, voir même bouleversée mais vu sa situation initiale, le fait qu'elle ait un enfant de presque cinq ans à élever lui était carrément irréalisable, impossible, inconcevable. Elle s'engouffra d'un pas pressé dans la forêt qui se dressait à quelques mètres du bar, ne manquant guère de lancer une multitudes de reproches et de jurons à l'encontre de cet homme aux traits froids, glacials, distants et austères. Elle l'avait et pourtant connu lorsqu'elle n'avait que sept ans et il lui semblait à cette époque bien plus doux, plus attentionné et préoccupé de son avenir qu'il ne l'était désormais. En quelques années qu'elle résumait d'années complètement floues dont les souvenirs n'étaient que quelques bribes, elle l'avait vu se transformer en cet homme qu'elle avait presque commencé à ne plus aimer, à ne plus apprécier, voir même détester. Bien qu'il ne fût qu'un oncle éloigné, elle l'avait toujours auprès d'elle lorsqu'elle était jeune, c'était le membre de sa famille, le seul qui se préoccupait réellement de son sort, celui à qui elle s'était attachée d'une amitié presque aveugle.

Toujours dévastée par cette nouvelle et le fait qu'elle n'ait plus de domicile fixe, la jeune blonde se laissa glisser contre le chêne centenaire dont les branches avaient griffées quelques parties de ses jambes nues. Le désarroi qui la prenait de son élan faillit faire ressurgir un flot de larmes qu'elle aurait voulu refouler mais ce ne fut pas, elle resta là, plongée dans divers souvenirs qui remontaient certains passages assez douloureux de son enfance et maintenant, cette douleur, mélangée à une peur soudaine avait laissé place au mal qui s'était fait une bien grande place en elle : celle de devoir se voir, seule en compagnie de son fils, dehors, sans personne alors que le froid mordant s'emparait peu à peu de leurs deux âmes.

Ce qui allait lui arriver ? _Elle _? Elle s'en fichait royalement. Mais voir son enfant de quatre ans et demi mourir sous ses yeux, voir son âme s'échapper peu à peu de son corps frêle, c'en était impossible à surmonter, à supporter pour une jeune femme de son âge, elle n'avait que vingt ans, pas une année de plus.

Elle se laissa submerger par sa mauvaise humeur, abattit son poing contre l'arbre sur lequel elle s'était adossée, ne manquant pas de se faire griffer la main. Elle ravala rapidement les larmes qui menaçaient de s'introduire en ce moment de faiblesse, peut-être par fierté ou par peur de se laisser aller jusqu'à conclure quelque chose de stupide, comme elle avait l'habitude de faire. Mais lorsqu'elle ferma les yeux avec la vaine intention de faire le vide dans son esprit passablement tordu, elle entendu un léger craquement parvenir des buissons qui la fit tressaillir. C'était sûrement eux. Les loups qui menaçaient depuis bien longtemps leur village, tuant touts ceux qu'ils trouvaient sur leur passage, réduisant leur courte vie, qu'ils soient enfants ou adultes, à néant. Rien ne pouvait revenir après les avoir rencontré. C'était un espoir qui n'en valait même pas le coup.

Chancelante, elle se leva, prit son courage à deux mains avant de s'emparer d'une branche qui trônait aux pieds du chêne centenaire, les mains tremblantes, la respiration de plus en plus saccadée, elle dirigea le bâtonnet vers la source de ce minuscule raffut alo_rs _que, doucement, une silhouette plutôt humaine que bestiale se dessinait derrière ces buissons.

**- Vous êtes ****_malade _****! Hurla-t-elle de rage en relâchant brusquement le bout de bois rageusement sur le sol.**

**- Vous ai-je fais peur ? S'amusa le jeune blond qui se tenait en face d'elle, les mains innocemment levées au ciel.**

Elle laissa transpercer un long soupir d'exaspération, de soulagement aussi avant de s'abandonner une fois de plus à l'encontre de l'arbre. Caroline le vit s'approcher doucement, réduisant quelque peu la distance qui les séparait et vint s'assoir à quelques centimètres d'elle. Et contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait pu faire en temps normale, elle resta là, figée, le regard pendu dans le vide, fixant inlassablement un point invisible au loin, à l'horizon.

**- Vous êtes le frère de…Demanda-t-elle en laissant sa phrase en suspend, étant donné qu'elle n'ait pas réellement eu le nom du jeune homme qui essayait de la séduire quelques minutes plus tôt.**

**-…Kol ? Oui, approuva-t-il sans pour autant détourner son regard de son parfait profil.**

Passablement troublée par le regard insistant qui la jaugeait bien trop à son goût, Caroline s'enfonça de plus en plus dans la terre, ne manquant pas de se salir l'arrière de sa robe de couleur beige de boue et différentes herbes.

Contre toute attente, elle finit par tourner la tête, hésitante, vers lui. Croisant son regard bleu clair, presque semblables à ceux d'un fauve. Ses yeux s'étaient plongés dans les siens et étaient désormais gravés et encrés dans sa mémoire pour ce qu'elle pourrait qualifier d'éternité. Comme si elle fut contrainte à ne plus les oublier. Jamais. Toutefois, elle détourna rapidement le regard, décontenancée, déstabilisée. Elle finit par se lever d'un bond énergétique, un bref moment pour effacer immédiatement le trouble qui s'était emparé d'elle avant de s'armer de son air détaché, froid et impassible qu'elle s'était apprit à forger depuis la mort de son mari. Comment pouvait-il détruire aussi facilement quelque chose qu'elle s'était mainte et mainte fois apprise à répéter pour tromper n'importe quelle personne ? Comment, dans un seul croisement, avait-il put comme lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert ? Sondant son esprit, lisant ses pensées sans se retenir ?

Elle resta debout, raide comme un piquet alors que sa robe valsait au sens du vent, traçant ses formes généreuses. Niklaus finit par la rejoindre, sans un mot, il se planta face à elle, un sourire galant planant sur ses lèvres. Il prit doucement sa main fragile et l'amena à la proximité de ses lèvres finement tracées, les unissant à un baisemain qui arracha à la jeune femme un petit sourire amusé.

**- Je me présente, Niklaus Mikaelson, se présenta-t-il d'une voix suave.**

**- Caroline Forbes, fit-elle dans une légère révérence.**

**- Enchanté, mademoiselle Forbes, dit-il en soulevant doucement la tête, plongeant une fois de plus son regard dans le sien.**

**- Tout le plaisir est pour moi Monsieur Mikaelson, murmura-t-elle dans un rire cristallin qui résonna dans toute la forêt.**

Ce rire éthéré, frais et éclatant procura chez l'Originel un soudain bien-être en sa compagnie. Et même s'il tentait de se persuader le contraire, les faits étaient là, face à lui : ce même rire lui rappelait sans aucun doute le _sien_. _Son_ rire. Ces lèvres légèrement pincées, creusant deux fossettes, lui rappelait ses lèvres, à _elle_. Ce regard franc, honnête, doux, empreint d'une légère maladresse qu'il n'avait vu que chez une seule femme pendant toute son existence se reproduisait à ce moment. C'était _sa_ maladresse. _Son_ honnêteté. _Sa_ douceur. Il soupira longuement en attirant particulièrement l'attention de la jeune blonde aux boucles couleur or qui fronça un sourcil interrogateur, quoiqu'un peu gêné.

**- Il y a un problème ? Lui demanda-t-elle dans un sourire lumineux qui eut pour effet de décontenancer l'Originel.**

**- Non, pas le moindre, répondit-il d'une voix égale.**

Alors, il se rendit compte, pendant ces quelques minutes, il la voyait, _elle_. Pendant ces quelques minutes en sa compagnie, il s'était involontairement voilé la face : elle n'était pas _elle._ Pas seulement du côté physique, non, elle était différente. Elle n'était pas _Tatia_. Elle n'était pas celle qu'il avait autant aimé qu'haï, elle n'était pas la jeune femme débordante d'énergie, joyeuse, dont le sourire ne quittait jamais les fines formes de sa bouche, elle n'était pas la jeune femme de vingt trois ans à l'humeur conviviale, réservée et timide parfois. Non, elle ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Il ne voyait même plus pourquoi avait-il si facilement fait un certain rapprochement entre ces deux femmes aussi différentes l'une que l'autre. Remarquant le désarroi du jeune homme, Caroline le dévisagea un bref moment, comme si elle était tout à fait capable de lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, comme si elle pouvait déchiffrer les expressions de son visage aisément.

**- Je trouve que Niklaus est un peu trop long, Klaus vous vas tellement mieux, s'exclama-t-elle d'un air espiègle en le gratifiant d'un regard malicieux.**

**- Je n'y ai jamais vraiment réfléchis, avoua-t-il sur le même timbre de voix, comme pensif.**

**- Pensez-y, l'incita-t-elle.**

Elle avait voulu lancer une discussion mais il semblait se refermer subitement, alors que quelques secondes plus tôt, il était venu lui adresser la parole en lui allouant un sourire enjôleur, charmeur qu'elle lui rendit presque aussitôt. En quelques brefs regards, c'était comme s'il avait peur de voir en elle ce qu'il ne voulait plus voir. C'était peut-être ça. Comme habituellement depuis que son mari était mort. Ils venaient tous nombreux l'amadouer, la charmer, lui sourire puis repartaient presque aussi tôt venus. Ils s'enfuyaient tous lentement pour ne faire qu'un point de poussière qui planait sur ses souvenirs.

Oui elle avait eu un enfant hors mariage. Oui elle était tombée amoureuse d'un autre homme que celui qu'on lui avait promis. Oui elle voulait goûter une énième fois au doux sentiment qu'était l'amour. Oui elle s'accrochait. Oui elle voulait y croire. Mais en valait-il la peine ? Dans quelques semaines, ses parents lui feront rencontrer un nouveau prétendant qu'elle ne devait refuser, elle allait fonder une toute nouvelle famille en sa compagnie, ainsi que celle de son enfant de quatre ans et demi qu'il allait forcément dénigrer. Elle allait passer à autre chose. Elle allait une fois de plus être confrontée à sa destinée et à celle de toutes ses sœurs : le mariage forcé. Elle n'avait pas le choix, elle ne pouvait pas donner son avis, c'était le principe du mariage forcé, l'unir à _« jamais »_ à un monstre impoli, arrogant et insolent, comme celui qu'elle avait épousé lors de ses dix huit ans puis, comme lui, il irait à la guerre et ne reviendra plus. Et après ? Elle allait encore s'enticher à un autre connard ?

**- Comment allez-vous vous débrouiller avec votre enfant maintenant que vous n'avez plus de résidence, si je ne suis pas trop indiscret…? Lui demanda-t-il en brisant ce silence aussi gêné que pesant.**

**- Co…Comment avez-vous su ? S'indigna-t-elle en se levant brusquement, attirant au même temps la surprise du vampire.**

**- Disons juste que j'ai une oreille trainante, lâcha-t-il dans un sourire inattentif.**

**- Il faut avoir plus qu'une oreille qui traine pour le savoir, maugréa-t-elle en se rasseyant puisqu'il se tenait à côté d'elle.**

**- Peut-être bien deux en faite, admit-il en faisant une mine faussement dépitée.**

Caroline se contenta de soupirer bruyamment. Comment un inconnu qui venait d'arriver avait-il pu en savoir autant sur elle rien qu'en une heure ? C'était un record que même touts ses prétendants n'avaient pu réaliser. Remarquant son trouble, Klaus ne manqua pas de lui asséner le coup de grâce dans sa magistrale et théâtrale réplique :

**- Puis-je vous proposer de venir dans mon manoir, vous et votre fils le temps que vous trouviez un domicile fixe ? Dit-il, un sourire au coin.**

Mais au lieu de la voir se lever d'un bond, les mains sur les hanches, s'indignant devant lui, lui lister plusieurs mots qu'il ne prendra même pas d'entendre avant de fondre sur son cou et la vider de son sang, elle se contenta de tourner lentement sa crinière blonde vers lui, l'examinant d'un regard perçant qui faillit le déstabiliser.

**- ça vous arrive souvent de proposer à des femmes de venir cohabiter en votre compagnie et celle de votre frère ?**

**- Pas vraiment non, au risque de paraitre pervers, en faite, admit-il on ne peu plus surpris par le calme dont elle faisait preuve.**

**- Ou pire, sociopathe, psychopathe hors paire, s'en amusa-t-elle dans un sourire taquin.**

Ah pour être un psychopathe hors paire, il l'était, il fallait tout de même l'admettre. Il lui sourit, un sourire qui n'aurait rien signifié de rassurant, ce que la blonde comprit aussitôt mais elle ne se déstabilisa pas. Ce regard de fauve, de prédateur ne l'inquiéta même pas, ce qui surprit une fois de plus le vampire Originel. Elle était tellement confiante, tellement espiègle, tellement imprévisible qu'il aurait presque cru qu'elle n'avait aucune faiblesse, il l'aurait cru si une petite fillette à la longue et sauvage chevelure rousse ne venue pas se terrer entre ses bras, enfouissant sa tête rouquine dans le ventre de Caroline, sous le regard attentif de Klaus.

**- Mikael m'a encore fait tombée ! Se plaignit-elle en faisant une moue on ne peu plus irritée pour une jeune fille de son âge.**

A la prononciation de ce nom qu'il essayait d'enfouir au plus profond de lui-même depuis déjà assez longtemps, Klaus ne put s'empêcher de se redresser vivement, les épaules bien droites, raid comme un piquet, prêt à recevoir les foudres ou encore pire, prêt à affronter la mort elle-même. Caroline, un peu perdue, n'y prêta pas attention et caressa lentement la chevelure de cette fillette, comme pour la rassurer, ce geste attendrissant faillit arracher au vampire un sourire mais il se ravisa. Pourquoi avait-elle un tel effet sur sa personne ?

**- Je t'ai dit de ne plus jouer avec lui ! S'écria Caroline si soudainement que Klaus manqua de se frotter les yeux pour voir l'expression sur ce visage devenu si soudainement sévère.**

**- Ce n'est pas moi tante Caroline qui suis allée le voir ! Répliqua la petite en soutenant malgré tout le regard froid de sa tante.**

**- Que t'ai répété à son sujet Aj ? Lui ordonna-t-elle sur le même ton.**

**- De ne plus le fréquenter, que si je le voyais dans la rue, je changeais de direction immédiatement, de l'éviter, récita la fillette comme lassée par ce discours qu'elle se devait de répéter à chaque bêtise commise et qui impliquait cet idiot de voisin.**

**- Puis-je savoir alors pourquoi tu n'as pas fait ce que je t'ai demandé ? Répéta la blonde en s'attendrissant de nouveau.**

**- Il me suit où que je sois ! Il ne me laisse pas tranquille ! Riposta Aj en croisant enfantement ses mains autour de son ventre.**

Sans s'en rendre compte, Klaus laissa échapper un petit rire qu'il dissimula derrière une fausse toux compte tenu du regard assassin que lui lançait la blonde.

**- C'est qui lui ? Réclama la petite en le désignant du doigt nonchalamment.**

**- Appelle-moi Klaus mon cœur, répondit-il simplement ne manquant pas de jeter un regard par-dessus l'épaule de la fillette pour percevoir le petit sourire taquin qu'affichait Caroline.**

* * *

Voilà, un chapitre plutôt court non? Juste histoire de bien commencer le Klaroline, je vous laisse la priorité de donner votre avis, ça vous a plu ?


	4. - Once You See Him, Nothing Can Save You

Alors voici le chapitre suivant, en espérant qu'il vous plaira et que quelques reviews seront laissées par-ci par-là

* * *

■ **CHAPTER 3** ■ **ONCE YOU SEE HIM, NOTHING CAN SAVE YOU…**

La lune laissait transpercer sa lumière aux rebords des collines au dessus du village. Formant quelques ombres chinoises des rares personnages qui osaient s'aventurer dans ces prairies aux allures calmes et paisibles pendant une nuit de pleine lune. Un poids extrêmement lourd s'écrasa sur le sol rocailleux, provoquant un bruit sourd qu'aucun être humain n'aurait pu percevoir au milieu de cette obscurité qui régnait en cette heure tardive. La mâchoire crispée, les dents serrés jusqu'à les crisser, les poings pressants son pantalon recouvert de tâches de sang, les mains restreintes sur ses genoux, le liquide rougeâtre coulant en abandon au contour de ses lèvres alors qu'il ne se pressait pas à vouloir l'enlever et semblait prendre un peu plus de temps à le lécher, se délectant de ce liquide flavescent qui faisait ressurgir en lui ce côté qu'il appréciait de siècle en siècle, la silhouette se dissipa dans la forêt, épiant sa future proie comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle attendit. Attendit. Fit preuve d'une patience déconcertante qu'elle s'en étonna elle-même. Guettant le moindre mouvement qui pouvait provenir des quatre coins de ces bois dans lequel elle se tenait. Un seul signal et elle bondirait sur sa victime, lui arrachant un cri strident pour ensuite user de ses dons et lui _« suggérer »_ de se taire. Déchirer sa chaire dans un geste si brusque qu'il allait sûrement entendre ses plaintes êtres coincées au fond de sa gorge, se refusant de sortir tant qu'elle ne lui aurait pas donné l'ordre de le faire. Elle allait se délecter de cette boisson éphémère qu'elle se permettait chaque soir avec totale liberté.

Mais ce soir-là, l'ombre qui planait sur cette forêt paraissait partagée. Vu ses pas confiants et sûrs qui avançaient vers cette jeune femme qui courait depuis dix bonnes minutes, le visage teint d'une peur insoutenable et les yeux cernés par les pleurs qui avaient traversé son visage qui était angélique quelques heures plus tôt. La silhouette semblait prendre un malin plaisir à pourchasser sa proie, écoutant les battements de son cœur s'emballer à chaque fois qu'elle décrochait un sourire anthropophage. La voyant trébucher, pleurer, sans pour autant hurler. La sentir si faible. Se sentir si forte. C'était tout ce qui lui plaisait vraiment dans ce tableau qu'elle allait s'amuser à peindre sur une ou deux toiles lorsque sa chasse sera conclue. La silhouette s'avança encore, réduisant le peu de distance qui les séparait.

**- ****_Cours_****, murmura-t-il pour lui-même non sans avoir décroché un sourire narquois, celui du prédateur au sens complet du terme.**

Ce fut dit si doucement, et pourtant, la jeune femme en cavale, à bout de souffle, semblait l'avoir entendu se propager en elle comme un écho qu'elle cru entendre en haut d'une falaise. Pourquoi avait-elle cédée à ses avances ? Pourquoi l'avoir suivi alors qu'il allait la laisser tranquille en l'épargnant lorsqu'il sortait du bar d'une démarche mystérieuse et énigmatique ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir déguerpi lorsqu'il avait lâché ces quelques mots _« vous ferez mieux de vous méfier, je ne suis pas un homme bien »_ ? Au final, sa mère avait raison : elle n'était qu'une écervelée doublée d'une idiote infinie au crâne pas mieux que celui d'un moineau et elle allait en ce moment même en faire les frais, de sa vie.

Hors d'haleine, elle s'enfonça encore plus dans la boue et dans la terre, la respiration saccadée, le souffle court, elle pivota légèrement en ne le voyant plus derrière elle, elle hésita entre s'engouffrer une énième fois au fond du gouffre ou s'assoir et se laisser glisser jusqu'au sol pour rendre les armes et pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps mais force était de constater qu'elle n'avait pas réellement le choix puisque, à peine eut-elle le temps de reprendre une respiration normale, elle le vit l'effleurer de son doigt, un sourire faussement mielleux pendu aux lèvres. Il était si près. Il la touchait. Il allait la tuer.

**- Pitié, épargnez-moi et vous n'aurez plus à me voir, je partirai et je ne dirai rien à personne, balbutia la jeune femme, des perles salées coulant en abandon sur son visage.**

D'un geste lent, probablement las et triomphant, Klaus empoigna fermement la jeune femme dont il ne se rappelait même plus le prénom, peut-être Helena, ou Helen, peu importait, elle avait eu cette envie de le suivre, de relever le défi, d'accepter, de céder et voilà où tout cela l'avait emmenée. Après tout, elle était assez désespérée compte tenu du discours long et lassant qu'elle lui avait exposé lorsqu'il lui avait demandé sa situation présente par pure politesse. Elle s'était aussitôt mise à lui raconter chaque détail de son misérable quotidien, le fait qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu d'une famille, le fait que ses parents l'avait marié à un monstre qui la battait chaque soir, et bizarrement, il avait l'impression qu'elle avait attendu son signal afin de lui déballer sa pitoyable vie d'humaine tout à fait banale, décrivant celle-ci d'Enfer effroyable. Sur le coup, il l'aurait volontairement jeté dans la fosse aux lionnes, juste pour voir l'expression qui pintait son visage et là, juste à ce moment, elle pourrait enfin savoir ce qu'était l'Enfer sur Terre. Visiblement, ces humains ne comprenaient toujours pas.

Un sourire torve chatouilla ses lèvres ensanglantées, un sourire qui s'effaça presque aussitôt lorsqu'il planta sans le moindre remord ses crocs dans sa chaire, lui arrachant une plainte, un gémissement de panique et de douleur.

Alors, sentant son corps s'affaiblir, les battements de son cœur diminuer à chaque parcelle de sang bue, Klaus la laissa retomber au sol, comme le vieil homme sur qui il s'était nourri tout à l'heure.

Il lécha rapidement les traces de sang sur ses lèvres avant de rejoindre, grâce à sa vitesse vampirique, le manoir dans lequel il résidait depuis hier en compagnie de Kol.

**- Te voilà, mon frère, s'exclama Kol d'une humeur faussement enjouée. **

**- Kol, marmonna l'aîné en se dirigeant vers la table où trônait une bouteille d'alcool pour se servir un verre. **

**- Alors ? Ils existent toujours ? S'impatienta-t-il en apparaissant face à son grand frère dans un battement de cil ce qui ne déstabilisa pas le moins du monde Niklaus.**

**- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Lui demanda le concerné sans daigner lui accorder un regard vu la lassitude que lui paraissait la future question de son frère.**

**- Des loups-garous dont la jolie Coraline nous parlait tout à l'heure, répondit l'autre nonchalamment.**

**- Caroline, le corrigea-t-il aussitôt dans un roulement des yeux. Non, je ne les ai pas vus.**

Kol parut déçu par la réponse que son frère lui avait fournie et l'éluda un moment en tapotant son doigt contre la chaise sur laquelle il s'était assis. Il l'observa un bref moment verser du Whisky dans son verre, mollement puis s'affaler sur le fauteuil en cuir le plus près de la table, le fixant lui aussi droit dans les yeux. Dans un duel visuel, l'un aussi bien que l'autre voulut voir ce qui trottait dans la tête de l'autre.

**- Je suis prêts à parier que son sang était exquis, lui dit Kol dans un sourire victorieux. **

**- Encore une fois, Kol, arrête de parler par énigme, sermonna Klaus en roulant une énième fois les yeux de lassitude.**

**- Voyons, mon frère, ne fais pas semblant de ne pas savoir de qui je parle, s'irrita Kol en suivant le geste de son aîné. ****_Coraline_****.**

**- ****_Caroline_****, reprit l'autre de plus en plus lassé. Et non figure-toi que j'ai tenu parole : je ne me nourrirai pas d'elle tant qu'elle n'aura pas cédée, bien que l'offre est très alléchante. **

Kol émit un grognement d'agacement. Il avait cru qu'en le surprenant en train de fixer inlassablement son cou, il aurait lui-même abandonné le pari qu'il lui avait donné. Et pourtant, le voilà là, pénard, le scrutant avec ses airs triomphants, vainqueurs, tournoyant son verre d'alcool dans ses doigts, amusé.

**- Pas même une goutte ? Hasarda-t-il d'un air si désespéré qu'il lui arracha un rire hilare.**

**- Pas même une goutte, affirma ce dernier dans un hochement de menton digne d'un sage qui battait en retraite.**

Comme dégoûté, Kol but d'une traite le verre qu'il fixait depuis quelques secondes déjà de ses yeux noisette. Il le déposa ultérieurement sur la table, avant de reporter une attention plus sérieuse à son frère.

**- Ensuite? Que fait-on ? L'interpela-t-il aussitôt en balayant l'immense pièce du regard à la recherche de quelque chose qui échappa à Klaus.**

**- J'attends que les sorcières aient pu déchiffrer cette incantation pour savoir la pièce manquante et détruire la malédiction, répondit-il nonchalamment en s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans le réconfort du fauteuil. **

**- Quoi de plus normal, pesta Kol en serrant la mâchoire. Tu penses réellement qu'elles laisseront une abomination comme toi errer dans la nature, à la tête d'une meute de chiens-suceurs-de-sang ? **

**- Elles n'ont pas le choix, si elles veulent s'en sortir vivantes, elles et leurs familles, tonna l'Originel sur le même timbre de voix.**

**- Je pense qu'elles préfèrent sacrifier leur entourage que de laisser tomber ces esprits qui leur dictent sans cesse ce qu'elles doivent faire, marmonna le second d'une voix acerbe qui mit soudain mal-à-l'aise son aîné.**

**- Raison de plus : c'est justement pour cela qu'elles m'ont suivi, pour ne plus avoir à suivre les sorcières de l'Autre-côté, l'informa Klaus ne s'étant même pas rendu compte qu'il s'était brusquement levé.**

Kol, défiant le regard assuré de Niklaus finit par rendre les armes. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules en signe de défaite.

Mais il savait, tout aussi que son frère aîné qu'il avait probablement raison. Il avait pu côtoyer plusieurs sorcières et sorciers pendant ces deux derniers siècles, il avait fait la connaissance de loups-garous, de vampires aussi mais les sorciers restaient les crapules les plus redoutées. Et c'est pour cette raison qu'à chaque fois que l'une d'elles venaient vers lui en lui affirmant qu'elle avait fait tout fait pour la déchiffrer, le suppliant de l'épargner, il n'hésitait pas une seconde à la tuer, elle ainsi que son entourage. Ce qu'il n'aimait pas chez elle, c'était le fait qu'il était impossible pour lui d'entrer dans leur tête sans s'en faire éjecter par une effroyable migraine.

**- Celle-ci m'a l'air plus compétente que les deux autres que tu m'as trouvé, lança l'Originel.**

**- Tu parles de cette petite écervelée qui ne peut même pas métriser le feu de la cheminée ? J'ai de sérieux doutes sur la définition que tu attribue à « compétente » mon frère, maugréa Kol en se laissant tomber sur le canapé juste en face.**

**- Disons, comment dire, qu'elle ne t'apprécie pas vraiment depuis le soir où tu lui aies sauté au cou pour te nourrir, s'exclama Klaus en ne pouvant plus retenir un léger rire qu'il dissimula aussitôt dans un raclement de gorge.**

**- Comment veux-tu que je sache qu'elle était une sorcière en la voyant débouler comme une furie dans un bar réservé aux ****_hommes_**** pour prendre une bouteille et la boire du traite comme si ça vie en dépendait ? Répliqua le cadet sans mettre une virgule ou un point dans sa phrase dite assez furtivement.**

Klaus ne put s'empêcher de laisser libre court à son hilarité face au visage décomposé que lui affichait son frère, sans doutes était-il en train de se remémorer cette fameuse soirée dans laquelle la migraine que cette peste lui avait attribué restait tout de même intacte. Il grimaça de dégoût. Jamais on ne lui avait asséné un coup pareil. Une franche et furtive humiliation venant de la part d'une adolescente de dix sept ans, c'était déstabilisant.

**- Passons, lâcha-t-il d'un geste vague de la main. **

**- Tu as raison, à quoi bon s'éterniser sur un sujet aussi futile vu que, visiblement, nous en aurons beaucoup d'autres ? Ironisa le grand blond en fronçant faussement les sourcils.**

Le cadet le fusilla rapidement du regard mais il fut hors de portée lorsque le personnage principal de leur sujet arrivait d'une démarche rapide dans le salon, bousculant au passage un pauvre domestique dressé devant la porte.

**- Voilà, j'ai fais le nécessaire, articula-t-elle d'une voix forte et assurée en mettant un bout de papier sous le nez du vampire.**

**- C'est-à-dire ? Marmonna Kol d'une voix à peine audible.**

**- Que j'ai fais le nécessaire, d'après les dernières notes de vos sorcières qui n'ont pu comprendre que la moitié, celle-ci indique qu'il vous faut un sang assez particulier, expliqua-t-elle non sans avoir exécuté du regard le vampire du coin de l'œil.**

**- De quel sang s'agit-il ? L'ordonna l'Originel à la chevelure blonde.**

**- Il est indiqué que ce sang a servi en grande partie dans le sort qui a parmi à cette sorcière de brider votre côté loup-garou, si vous ne vous le procurez pas, il vous est impossible de détruire cette foutue malédiction, bafoua-t-elle dans des gestes exagérés des mains qui eurent au moins le mérite d'amuser le principal concerné.**

**- Et de quelle personne je dois prendre ce sang ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton faussement doucereux.**

**- ****_Petrova_****, c'est tout ce que je n'ai pas compris, ça doit forcément être un nom, dit-elle de mauvaise humeur.**

Malgré lui, son cœur mort depuis longtemps rata un battement. Son regard passa à la jeune fille au caractère buté à son frère dont le teint devint soudainement pâle. C'était impossible. Elle n'avait pas fait cela.

**-…Un Double, apparemment, continua-t-elle sans prêter grande attention aux deux visages blafards des deux Originels.**

Et ce fut le coup de grâce qui lui arracha un _« quoi ? »_ alors qu'il sortait de ses gonds. Sa mère avait sans doute obligé celle qu'il aimait à se sacrifier pour conclure le sortilège. Kol avait appréhendé sa réaction puisqu'un bruit assourdissant retentit dans la pièce lorsque le poing de son aîné heurta violemment la table et la souleva pour la jeter à l'encontre du mur d'en face, arrachant un gémissement de surprise à la sorcière qui se raidit aussitôt, craignant de recevoir les foudres du vampire qu'elle n'avait jusque là jamais vu aussi en colère.

**- Il y a un léger problème : Tatia n'a pas de sœur jumelle, à moins que je ne l'ai pas su, ça ne sera pas une première, dit-il en reprenant rapidement ses esprits.**

**- Le grimoire ne parle pas de sœur jumelle, il parle d'une créature surnaturelle qui est le sosie parfait de cette femme qu'à priori, vous avez connu, c'est la sorcière qui a jeté ce sort qui l'a créée, à l'aide de son sang, poursuivit-elle sans hausser le ton assuré et transperçant qu'elle employait face à lui.**

**- Et comment suis-je sensé retrouver ce double ? L'ordonna-t-il, les mains restreintes sur son torse en attente d'une réponse pour le moins concrète.**

**- Je n'en ai aucune idée, admit-elle avec tout le bloc de sincérité qu'elle avait en stock.**

* * *

Qu'en pensez-vous?


	5. - I Was Standing, You Were Here

Voici le chapitre 4 que j'ai écris il y a longtemps, en espérant qu'il sera à la hauteur, même s'il est un peu court, j'avoue

* * *

■ **CHAPTER 4** ■ **I WAS STANDING, YOU WERE HERE…**

A pas de loups, Caroline pénétra la résidence où elle était sensée venir reprendre son fils chaque soir, effectuant un rituel depuis bientôt trois longues années. Faisant attention à chaque pas qui la séparait de l'étage, la jeune blonde avança instinctivement les mains en avant, comme une petite fille dont la peur paralysait tout son être, car c'était ce qu'elle était depuis trois ans : une petite fille fragile et docile lorsqu'il s'agissait de lui. Car elle avait beau montrer sa carapace de jeune femme accomplie, insolente, froide aux premiers abords, à chaque fois qu'elle pénétrait cette habitation, tout semblait basculer et le destin s'acharner contre elle. A chaque fois qu'elle se pensait assez forte pour lui tenir tête, tout s'écroulait comme un château de carte, dès qu'il braquait ses yeux noirs brillants qui se mélangeaient à ses pupilles incroyablement chatoyantes. Elle était complètement inoffensive à ce moment même. Rien ne pouvait l'empêcher de la sermonner, de faire d'elle qu'une poupée de chiffon qu'il prendrait un malin plaisir à terrifier comme il l'avait su le faire depuis son arrivée.

**- Je commençais à m'impatienter, susurra une voix rauque à travers la pièce éclairée par les flammes qui jaillissaient de la cheminée.**

Tremblante, Caroline mit au moins plusieurs secondes à se tourner, ne manquant pas de prier que ce ne soit pas lui, elle ne voulait pas que ce soit lui. Pourquoi bon dieu la connaissait-il si bien ? Pourquoi persistait-il à faire surgir en elle ces sentiments de peur, d'effroi et de crainte rien qu'en prononçant quelques mots ? Chancelante, elle baissa confusément la tête pour bafouer des paroles complètement incompréhensibles et sûrement dans une langue étrangère, faisant mine d'indifférence face à ses reproches largement sous-entendues.

**- Mon service a été plus long que d'habitude, avoua-t-elle, le regard toujours braqué au sol.**

Sans un mot, il s'approcha d'avantage, réduisant le peu de distance entre le corps terrifiée de la jeune femme et la posture d'Apollon qui se trouvait à quelques mètres. Doucement, il vint faire glisser son doigt le long de sa joue droite, un sourire torve peint sur son visage.

**- Mon trésor, n'ai pas peur, je ne te ferai pas de mal, tout ce que je voulais dire, c'était qu'il faut peut-être envisager de retourner vivre parmi nous, il y a assez de place pour toi, murmura-t-elle tandis qu'une grimace de dégoût se dessinait sur le visage de la concernée.**

Alors, elle se détacha vivement, enfonçant ses mains dans ses cheveux couleur or avant de reporter un regard sombre et exprimant toute la haine qu'elle éprouvait à cet instant, s'il y avait une seule chance que quelque chose de pointu soit en portée de main, elle n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à la lui enfoncer dans le cœur avant d'arracher ce dernier et l'écraser avec toute la force qu'elle pouvait produire mais force était de constater qu'il l'aurait tué avant même qu'elle ait bougé, voyez-vous, elle aimait la vie.

**- Je ne suis pas votre ****_trésor_****, espèce de brute, cracha-t-elle, ses yeux rivés dans les leurs brillant d'une étrange lueur.**

**- Toujours aussi effrontée à ce que je vois, lâcha-t-il avec une pointe de déception non sans avoir reculé de quelques pas.**

**- Parce que vous vous attendiez à autre chose venant de moi ? Se précipita-t-elle. Ecoutez, je viens chercher mon fils, vous avez une épouse, ayez au moins la dignité de ne pas faire votre coureur de jupons à chaque femme qui vous passe sous le nez.**

Il n'en fut pas le moindre surpris, bien au contraire, la situation lui semblait assez amusante puisqu'un sourire à la fois allègre et concupiscent se fit place sur sa phase de rat. Elle se mordilla rapidement la lèvre, ce qui ne lui échappa malheureusement pas. Décidément, si elle pouvait trouver quelqu'un d'autre qui accepterait de lui garder son fils, elle se serait passée de l'aide de cette jeune femme douce et généreuse que l'était Haná.

**- Alexander dort à poings fermés, ne le réveillez pas, il paraitrait que c'est très mauvais pour un enfant, la conseilla-t-il en changeant vivement de sujet avant d'indiquer nonchalamment la chambre d'un signe de la main.**

Passablement irritée, Caroline se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers la pièce plongée dans de vastes ténèbres. Effectivement, son fils dormait et nul cauchemar ne semblait animer son sommeil, ce qui était très rassurant vu les nuits passées. Elle caressa subtilement sa crinière brune avant de lui murmurer :

**- Réveille-toi mon chéri, nous devons y aller, chuchota-t-elle.**

Cette vaine tentative ne semblait pas marcher puisqu'il ne fit aucun geste et ne cligna même pas des yeux. Délicatement, elle le prit par la taille et nicha sa tête au creux de ses bras, bien décidée à le prendre s'il ne voulait pas se réveiller.

Mais la question qui trottait dans son esprit confus n'arrêtait pas de se poser : où allaient-ils passer cette nuit ? Ainsi que toutes les autres ? Pour combien de temps devait-elle encore à chercher où dormir avant que ses parents qui ne pouvaient pas la laisser sous le même toit qu'eux vu qu'il n'y avait pas trop de place ne la fasse épouser un homme arrogant et malpoli ? Elle avait mainte et mainte fois songée à l'idée d'aller vivre avec sa cousine éloignée Haná qui lui avait fait la demande depuis presque toujours mais elle refusait de vivre sous le même toit que cet homme écœurant et nauséabond.

Elle ne trouva alors plus qu'une seule option, une option qui allait sûrement lui coûter toute sa dignité et toute sa fierté au même prix :

**- Huh…Bonsoir, écoute, je suis venue ici pour…Pour m'excuser de mon comportement de tout à l'heure…Je…Je n'aurai pas du me conduire ainsi…Et déposer ma démission, récita-t-elle, les yeux fermés, les narines frémissantes et le souffle de plus en plus réitéré.**

L'homme à la longue barbe mal-entretenue la jaugea un instant. Il ne la connaissait que trop bien pour l'avoir vu grandir entre ses bras. Il la savait bien trop têtue, obstinée et surtout, bien trop fière pour venir demander pardon, surtout qu'il devait bien avouer que ce client avait touché un point qu'elle avait su bien maitriser, provoquer ne serait-ce qu'un peu de colère en elle était une erreur assez fatidique et même s'il ne voulait guère l'admettre devant elle par peur qu'elle saute sur l'occasion comme à son habitude pour le manipuler d'une manière indirecte, il devait se l'avouer intérieurement.

**-…Et c'est là où tu es sensé me dire que je suis pardonnée et que je peux venir dormir ici pendant que père me trouve un autre idiot à épouser, hasarda-t-elle dans un rire nerveux tout en agitant les bras dans de gestes désordonnés.**

**- Je crois que j'ai saisi : tu es venue t'excuser pour pouvoir dormir ici n'est-ce pas ? Devina-t-il en lui barrant l'accès à l'intérieur.**

**- Pourquoi pensais-tu que je serai là à te donner mes excuses si j'avais où aller ? Marmonna-t-elle en roulant les yeux de lassitude, lui qui prétendait la connaître, il n'en avait pas réellement l'air à ce moment.**

**- Je ne sais pas, pour faire preuve de politesse et d'un minimum de respect, répondit-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.**

**- Le respect et la politesse ? Tu devrais sermonner l'autre salopard qui a osé me toucher, au lieu de me faire des leçons de morale sur les qualités que je n'ai pas, fit-elle dans un ton sec.**

**- Bien maintenant que tout est clair, passe une bonne nuit Caroline et passe le bonsoir à Alexander de ma part, lança-t-il avant de lui fermer brutalement la porte au nez sans qu'elle puisse répliquer.**

_« Voilà ce qu'on gagne en voulant jouer aux malignes Caroline, prends-en de la veine pour la prochaine fois, enfin, si prochaine fois il y a… » _Pensa-t-elle si fort qu'elle se crut entendu par la moitié de la forêt. Elle secoua la tête dans un signe de désespoir avant d'enfouir les mains au creux du visage, ses longs cheveux blonds flavescents coulant en cascade et empêchant un quelconque accès à son visage poupin. Qu'allait-elle faire ? L'habitat familial ne lui permettait pas de venir y résider le temps ne serait-ce que d'une seule nuit vu son insolence et sa perspicacité à prouver à son père qu'elle était tout à fait capable de se débrouiller seule sans l'aide d'un époux, son oncle qui s'était toujours montré attendrissant et attentionné envers elle la laissait tomber. Alors qu'elle était trop occupée à voir où elle avait laissé Alexander pour aller parler à son oncle, une pensée furtive traversa son esprit, une pensée vive mais qui ne manqua pas de lui asséner les premiers symptômes de la folie.

**- Non, il en est hors de question Caroline ! Hurla-t-elle pour elle-même en bougeant frénétiquement les bras telle une folle. Il est hors de question que tu fasses ça, tu m'entends ? Ai au moins un minimum de dignité nom de Dieu !**

Elle resta sur cette position, assez pitoyable aux yeux de son fils qui tirait sur sa robe comme pour la faire sortir de sa position de transe mais ce fut peine perdue. Et ce fut au moment où elle semblait avoir enfin entreprit une décision qu'elle le gratifia d'un sourire bienveillant qui le trompa presque aussitôt.

**- Maman, il est tard, où allons-nous ? Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix innocente et à peine audible.**

**- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, Alexander, murmura-t-elle avant de le soulever du sol et le porter jusqu'à destination.**

Elle marcha, se mordant pendant le long du trajet, la lèvre inférieure, elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à croire en ce qu'elle allait accomplir, c'était définitivement la pire journée qu'elle ai eut à passer de toute sa misérable et courte vie et à cet instant, toute dignité et fierté s'étaient envolés pour laisser place à une jeune femme désespérée. Elle arriva bientôt au pied d'un immense château où, après avoir hésité plusieurs secondes, tourné les talons mainte et mainte fois et s'apprêtée à faire demi-tour, elle décida enfin à toquer à la grande porte qui se dressait face à elle. Les yeux mi-clos tout en se lançant toutes sortes d'injures à l'encontre de son comportement charitable.

Après un bref moment d'attente où elle pria vivement que l'adresse que l'homme lui avait livré soit fausse, un jeune homme, aux traits durs et indéchiffrables, au visage impassible et froid vint lui ouvrir, une exclamation de surprise peinte sur son teint brun.

**- Votre proposition tient toujours ? Dit-elle dans un faible murmure timide en enserrant son étreinte contre le torse de son enfant qui se tortillait sur place, comme gêné.**

* * *

Critique?


End file.
